


The Fluffy Ass Kitten

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5 other cats, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Backup Secret Santa, Boss is a pushover, I Don't Even Know, KITTEN!!!, Merry Late Christmas, Secret Santa, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa 2017, but secretly doesn't mind, papyrus is fed up with all the cats, sans are you secretly a crazy cat lady?, sans? how did you even get those?, whatever, you do your thing sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Sans is secretly a crazy cat skele at heart. Papyrus tries to curb it, but is a soft, sweet, pushover who can't say no to a kitten.Backup Secret Santa





	The Fluffy Ass Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! I'm your backup SS. You put your prompt as "Comedic or dire-peril sort of situations, anything with the main classic UnderTale, UnderFell, underswap, swapfell, or error universes." I was wondering if you had any particular ideas of what sort of story you wanted?  
> ~~~~  
> Oh! Hello backup SS person! Dangit, I wish I knew more about what kind of stuff you normally do and how long of a fic you were planning to write so I could scale things properly. Ummm…if you want an actual prompt, how about having Underfell Sans bring home a hissy, badly behaved kitten which Edge (grudgingly) agrees to keep? If you’re just doing a drabble, then the initial interaction (Red pulling it out of his coat, Edge probably getting scratched) is fine, but if you wanted to do more, then Red doting on the thing, until it gets happier and calmer, eventually winds up sleeping on Edge’s chest, that sort of thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry Ravvi, it decided to be sweet and fluffy instead, but I can still shower you with kittens!!! =)

    Sans trudged through the dusty terrain from the dump carrying his load.    
  
    He had spent hours picking through the junk, trying to see if there was anything worth grabbing that others hadn't already taken.  All the while he kept an eye out for anyone willing to dust him for his loot.    
  
     Peering into his jacket,  he saw his recent addition had finally calmed down. He chuckled. 'oh, Boss is going to kill me,' he thought.   
  
\----   
  
     Finishing his diligent trek home,  Sans heaved the loot bag up the steps and onto the porch.    
  
     Giving ‘ _ the _ ’ knock,  he waits for Papyrus to open the door. He heard noises on the other side,  but couldn’t make them out until he heard Paps yell, "GET OUT FROM IN FRONT OF THE DOOR YOU STUPID CATS!" There was a loud scampering sound before the door opened, and Sans swiftly slipped inside.

\----

    Papyrus shut the door quickly to ensure that none of the cats escaped into the cold, uncaring world outside.  Dropping the heavy bag in the corner, sans gave a sigh of relief at the feeling of losing the weight that had strained his bones.

  
   “WHAT WERE YOU ABLE TO PROCURE BROTHER?”  
  


   “not much, Boss. i managed to find some materials for clothes and such, so i thought that we’d sell it to the bunny bitch for a few extra gold, or just keep it for ourselves.”

  
   “I’LL SEE HOW MUCH SHE’LL BE WILLING TO PAY.” He paused as he caught sight of sans’ shirt and how it was squirming. 

  
   Following his gaze, sans looked down, and gains a ‘oh shit,’ look before looking up at Papyrus with a sheepish grin.

  
   “SANS…” Papyrus says slowly. “YOUR SHIRT IS MOVING AND PURRING. THAT HAD BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK THAT IS! WE ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR SASSY FELINES IN THIS HOUSE. YOU ARE NOT BRINGING ANOTHER ONE IN!”

  
   His addition discovered, sans reaches under his shirt and dispelled the magic holding the kitten in his rib cage. It was a furry mess of brown and black fur, barely the size of Doomfangers head, Papyrus noted. Though, Papyrus admitted, it was kind of cute… ‘NO, STAY FOCUSED PAPYRUS!’

  
   “IT CAN’T STAY SANS.” Papyrus growled trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes that sans somehow managed to produce.

  
   “why not Boss? it’s not like we don’t have room.”

  
   “WHY NOT! SANS, YOU HAVE FIVE CATS ALREADY! DO YOU THINK WE’RE RUNNING A SHELTER HERE? NO, IT CAN’T STAY!”

  
   “but Boss…”

  
   “I SAID NO, SANS. NOW GET RID OF IT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SANS, KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME. SANS, NOW!”

  
   Sans smirked and placed the cat on Papyrus’ shoulder. The kitten proceeded to curl up at the base of his neck and fall asleep. Papyrus glared at sans, not wanting to wake the sleeping kitten.

  
   “so, what’s this ones name boss?” Sans says smugly. Papyrus just flipped him a bird.

  
   “BeArLy.” Papyrus said in a lower voice than normal. “It’S nAmE iS bEaRly.”

~~~~

    After dark, Papyrus chased all the cats out of his room, and got ready for bed, grumbling about his brother and his cheating…

  
   “IT’S NOT FAIR OF HIM TO PULL THE CUTENESS FACTOR! HE KNOWS I CAN’T RESIST WHEN HE PULLS THAT CRAP.”

  
   Plopping into bed, he noticed that he missed one. Bearly. It was curled up at the end of the bed, fast asleep.

  
   Papyrus sighed. He knew it was just hot air, and that this will happen all over again. Gathering Bearly up, he laid down, setting the cat beside him.

  
   Bearly stood up and stretched, before giving an adorable little yawn. It circled a few times, before curling  up against Papyrus and fell back asleep. Papyrus stroked the cat for a while. He rubbed its ears making the tiny kitten purr.

  
   Papyrus smiled, and soon fell asleep, his hand still stroking the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously sans... How the hell did you end up with sad puppy dog eyes goggles? Where would you even FIND those?!
> 
>  
> 
> Cat names: DoomFanger, Charlie, Vader, Pickles, Ender, and Bearly.  
> Thanks to everyone who helped with fixing this up so that's actually presentable. :)


End file.
